


Polaris

by minkawaa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, do i know how to write? absolutely not, how do people write, just a small snippet, literally no beginning, uh angst ig, very short my apologies, will i expand on this? probably not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkawaa/pseuds/minkawaa
Summary: "Don't worry Kenma, I will be your Polaris."
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 8





	Polaris

Kuroo Tetsurou was a very dependable person. Always doing the right thing. A great leader, captain of the Nekoma High School Volleyball Team. And most importantly, he was Kenma’s boyfriend.

Every day, Kuroo would walk Kenma home, then stay over for god knows how long. Video games, volleyball, watching anime. You name it, Kuroo and Kenma did it. Together. 

They always did everything together. Kuroo was there to motivate Kenma, and Kenma was there to keep Kuroo company. 

Kenma still remembers their first date, very vividly. They went stargazing at midnight. 

Kenma still remembers how Kuroo held his hand, intertwined their fingers, and pointed to the stars, talking a little about each one before moving on to the next. 

He still remembers how he pointed to one very bright star in the sky and said, “That star is called Polaris, also known as the North Star. Polaris stays in the same place in the sky all year, which makes it a helpful navigating tool for travelers. It doesn’t matter how many stars drift across the sky throughout the year, Polaris always stays. 

“Don’t worry Kenma, I will be your Polaris.”

“Okay.”

Kenma’s answer pretty much summed up who he was as a person. Simple, unbothered, always doing the bare minimum, slacking off at all the right times. But it was okay, because Kuroo was always there to prevent him from slacking off too much. 

But what was he supposed to do now that Kuroo wasn’t there?

Kenma stifled a sob in his pillow then stilled. 

Barely audible, he whispered.

“Kuroo… 

“You were my Polaris.”

**Author's Note:**

> can yall notice i dont know what im doing? yeah? that's what i thought lakldjsflkjadsf
> 
> this was an idea i've had for quite a while now. alas, i was never motivated enough to create an actual story out of it. hence, this kuroken snippet was born.


End file.
